My Hero
by XxYoursTruly
Summary: Somebody is watching Canada. Needless to say, he doesn't enjoy it and he REALLY doesn't enjoy the reason either. T for implied sexual themes (but only briefly and very vaguely). CanAme; in that order. Short summary is short.


When the personification of Canada, Matthew Williams, walked into the World Conference that day, he felt like someone was watching him. This was a new sensation to the nation, however, because no one really paid any attention to him. The uncomfortable country ignored the itchy feeling he received from being watched and continued on with his day.

The feeling stuck with Matthew the whole day and by the end of the six hour meeting he was more annoyed than uncomfortable. He had tried to scope out whoever was staring at him but for the life of him, he could not pinpoint the offender. After the countries were dismissed by Germany, a familiar blond bounced his way over to Matthew.

"Hey, Mattie! Are ya feelin' okay? You were spacing out the entire time!" The personification of the USA, Alfred F. Jones, proclaimed. Under the boisterous facade, Canada could tell that America was actually concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… Nah, never mind." He was going to ask the American if he had ever had the feeling of someone watching him, but then Matthew realized he was talking to his southern neighbour. His extremely loud, extremely noticeable, extremely show-stopping southern neighbour.

"What's up, dude? Something is bothering you, I can tell." Alfred replied dropping his act and leaning in closer like they were talking about some conspiracy theory. Matthew felt the unwavering gaze intensify as America leaned in and whipped his head around looking desperately for the culprit. By this point he was absolutely sick of this feeling and let out a frustrated sigh before turning back to Alfred who looked thoroughly concerned.

"There is someone who is watching me! I've felt it since I stepped in the building and it's driving me nuts!" Canada whispered harshly. America casually glanced around the room and hunched back into his 'conspiracy talk position.'

"I've felt that way too. I feel someone staring at me more intensely than anyone else." Matthew felt a bit of anger bubble up in him at that statement but quelled it by thinking about who the suspects could be. His thoughts were stopped short by a presence beside him. Alfred was shocked by the new party that had joined their huddle.

"It was you! You keep staring at us!" He shouted suddenly. Matthew turned sharply ready to face the stalker and was met with… the personification of France?

"Francis? You were watching us?" The Canadian asked confusedly. The Frenchman smiled widely.

"Ohonhonhon~ But of course! Now give Papa a hug!" He said opening his arms to Matthew. Canada grimaced internally but stepped into the embrace. He felt wandering hands make their way to his ass and decided that the hug was over. He swatted at the hands and stepped back. The Canadian threw an apologetic look over to Alfred.

"So why were you creeping us, Frenchie?" America asked bluntly. Canada spluttered at the lack of manners but was too curious to interrupt the questioning. Francis produced his android phone from his pocket and pointed to the device.

"Did you know that you can watch things on your phone from cameras you have set up?" The North Americans nodded because, yes they did know that.

"If you don't mind me asking, Francis, what does that have to do with anything?" Matthew asked politely.

"It has everything to do with everything, Mon Cher. Especially, when the cameras that are set up are in your room." The trio went silent and the chatter from surrounding nations permeated through the quiet. Matthew laughed quietly.

"Why would a camera set up in your room have any effect on whether you stare at us or not?" The Canadian responded. Francis sighed dramatically.

"No, Mon fils. The camera is set up in _your _room." There was another silence as Canada and America tried to process the words France just uttered.

"WHAT?!" The two screamed in unison, gaining the attention of a few other countries.

"And may I say, Mathieu, I never would have guessed you topped." Francis continued staring at the North Americans appreciatively. They both went extremely pale and Matthew blanched.

"You better watch it, Francis." His tone dropped dangerously. Alfred, ironically enough, seemed to be the only one to realize this and cast nervous glances between the two. France smiled and waved his phone in front of Matthew's face.

"Oh, but I already have." He replied teasingly.

The Canadian snapped and punched the Frenchman square in the face. The man fell back, knocked out by the super strength hit. Matthew bent over and picked up the dropped phone, aware of the stares he was receiving from the surrounding nations. Well, at least he knew who was looking at him this time. Canada centred the phone in his hand and proceeded to crush it in his fist. He would feel bad but he knew countries always had a business phone and a recreational phone.

There was an audible intake of breath from everyone watching the display. Matthew turned to his lover, ridding his hands of splintered plastic and metal. He nodded over to the front doors.

"Shall we?" He asked smiling tightly, plainly showing his discomfort with the situation. Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and grinned. As they walked out the American gave a grand sigh.

"My hero!"

* * *

So, I know I haven't posted anything in a really long time and I am sorry! I just can't seem to finish anything and this came to me in a random moment so I wrote it really quickly. Not to mention it's super short... I'm sorrrryyyyy!

The story actually came to me in a really weird way. My dad was showing me how he can keep an eye on the house when we are away from his phone through cameras he had set up around the perimeter (he is super paranoid). Anyway, my thought process went from 'oh, that's pretty cool' to 'if this technology were to fall into the wrong hands...' to 'oh god, France would totally stalk everyone so hard.' So... yeah.

And I know people may think that Canada wouldn't just punch France, but I really think he would. I really do. This is also super different from my story 'Hitman' where Canada and America have a brotherly relationship but they are my OTP. I'm sorreh! That is about it so... Follow/fav/review or do whatever you want because I can't really tell you what to do.

Sorry if there are any grammar and spelling errors. Like I said, I did this super quick.

Translations:

Mon Cher - My love

Mon fils - My son


End file.
